<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll always choose you by Jadeylovesmarvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269738">I'll always choose you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel'>Jadeylovesmarvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Mutual Pining, Protective Natasha Romanov, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be posting a few of the one-shots that I wrote for Tumblr on here :) I had a lot of fun writing them and I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll always choose you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be posting a few of the one-shots that I wrote for Tumblr on here :) I had a lot of fun writing them and I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🌻💫</p><p>Heart sinking y/n turns away from the sight in front of her of Bucky with his new girlfriend Tara. The woman in question was so beautiful and perfect and due to the fact, y/n is falling head over heels in love with Bucky made the feeling of being heartbroken by this even worse.</p><p>She was happy for him, she was... It's just she always hoped that he could maybe look at her that way. Feel the same way for her as she did for him but it was no use.</p><p>He had been dating Tara for two weeks now and even before then had a lot of dates, he never noticed her.</p><p>Giving a concerned Nat a small smile she leaves the sight of Bucky and Tara and heads to her room and crawls up on her bed the tears taking over.</p><p>✨💫</p><p>At one of Tony's gala parties, she is settled at the bar feeling miserable and trying not to watch how Bucky is with Tara.</p><p>After a little while, Nat joins her and says sympathetically.</p><p>"It won't last she's too controlling, you know she gave me a death glare the other day for smiling at Bucky, a smile! Fuck, I'm happy with Steve, and she made Wanda cry".</p><p>She frowns and sighs what can they do?</p><p>"He really likes her Nat". Nat scowls and shakes her head.</p><p>"Maybe likes but he doesn't love her, you know Barnes doesn't do love". No, he doesn't but he does seem to like Tara and y/n doesn't know how to fix the ache in her chest.</p><p>She decides to dance with Thor, missing Bucky watching them eyes flashing and Tara glaring at her.</p><p>💫✨</p><p>Once she has had a rest she feels her arm being violently pulled and Tara's blue eyes glowering at her.</p><p>"What the hell?". She snaps and Tara snarls, yes snarls.</p><p>"You better stay away from my man". She gapes and asks her to speak again.</p><p>"Excuse me?". Tara smirks and crosses her arms.</p><p>"Stay the fuck away from him". What the hell? Who is this woman telling her to stay away from his best friend?</p><p>"He's my best friend". Tara snorts and gives her a withering look.</p><p>"Oh fuck off best friends! I see the way you look at him, he will never want someone like you, you're not even pretty, you're kidding yourself if you think he would ever want you, stay away from him or I will make him stay away from you".</p><p>"I will tell him how you feel and you know who he will choose? Me. Your choice, You'll lose him either way".</p><p>Y/n feels her heart sink in her chest and she feels sick to her stomach and rushes away, knowing Tara would do this and honestly why would Bucky ever choose her? Tara may be a bitch but she's right.</p><p>💞🌻💫</p><p>She spends her time with Thor and Nat and Wanda and slowly distances herself from Bucky, under Tara's hateful glare.</p><p>She can tell Bucky is confused and hurt and she feels awful but it's for the best even though she misses him like crazy.</p><p>Then one night as she is readying for a movie night with the gang she notices Bucky smile and pat the couch beside him, she smiles and settles down beside Thor knowing Tara will be here soon.</p><p>She hates when Bucky's face falls and true to her word Tara comes storming in and to her surprise Bucky glares at her.</p><p>"I thought I told you to leave and not come back". Wait what? Tara smirks and says a sinister tone in her voice.</p><p>"So what if I was fucking other men! You dump me? You're the one who is in love with someone else when you barely only liked me". Wait, Bucky is in love with someone?</p><p>"Well I'm going to hurt you and I know just who to use, isn't that right sweetie?". She says to y/n.</p><p>Buckys face darkens, "You leave her out of this?". Tara grins gleefully.</p><p>"Don't you want to know why she's been ignoring you?". Y/n feels embarrassment wash over her and Nat is ready to kick some ass judging by her glare to Tara.</p><p>"She's in love with you and I found out so I told her to stay away or I would make you choose and duh you would have obviously chosen me".</p><p>Y/n leaves in tears not wanting to see the disgust she imagines is on Bucky's face, and she completely misses Bucky's answer.</p><p>"See that's where you're wrong, I'd always choose Y/n, You're right I am in love with Y/n, Nat get this woman out of my sight and don't fucking come back".</p><p>Nat grins and almost purrs in excitement.</p><p>"Oh with fucking pleasure". Tara pales, her plan not working out as well as she hoped.</p><p>💫💫</p><p>"Nat I'm fine". She calls gently as she wipes her tears away. How can she show her face to anyone? How can she face Bucky?</p><p>She feels a cool hand on her cheek and finds Bucky kneeling down in front of her.</p><p>"Bucky". She squirms, and he says gently</p><p>"Is it true?". Her eyes brim with tears and she swallows nodding.</p><p>"It's okay, I know you don't feel the same way". She says quietly and he frowns and says softly.</p><p>"Doll, look at me". She does and his lips meet hers softly and she pulls away.</p><p>"No, you're doing this out of pity". He softens and says tenderly.</p><p>"Oh, no I'm not. You remember when we first met baby? When you first joined the Avengers? You walked right up to me and hugged and me and said I never ever had to feel nervous or hide from you".</p><p>"I fell in love with you there and then, it's just I never thought you would want me, so I dated but nothing felt right with any of them especially Tara so I broke it off, you were pulling away from me and I didn't know why I thought you liked Thor but now I know the truth and I'm never ever letting you go".</p><p>She feels her heart flutter with hope.</p><p>"It's you doll, I will always choose you, not Tara or anyone else, you, you are the most beautiful women in the world to me, inside and out". He kisses her again and she beams smiling.</p><p>"I love you Bucky".</p><p>"I love you too sweetheart". They kiss again and then see a flash of the camera and notice the gang watching them grinning and Nat and Sam taking photos.</p><p>It must be a relief to them all as Steve utters the words.</p><p>"Fucking finally".</p><p>"Oi, language Cap". Tony teases and Y/n beams pulling Bucky back in for a kiss.</p><p>🌻💫</p><p>A little while later they have just made love for the first time, and y/n smiles at Bucky.</p><p>"You're staring".</p><p>"You're beautiful". She blushes and gently kisses his neck.</p><p>"I love you doll and I'm going to love you for the rest of your life and mine".</p><p>"I love you too Bucky". She cuddles into him so glad everything worked out okay in the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't copy or share my work without my permission</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>